


Road Trip

by emothy



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does anyone know what's going on?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pot500's first challenge: _Road Trip_. You know how certain members of Seigaku have a habit of rounding up all the others without anyone knowing what is going on...? ;) Just a bit of silliness.

-

"I'm hungry," Momo whined.

"You're always hungry," Oishi replied, giving Eiji a warning glance before he could join his voice and rumbling stomach to the whining chorus.

"Fujiko-chan is late!" Eiji pouted. "I skipped lunch for this, and now he's late and it's well past time to eat!"

"Here Eiji," Taka said, holding out a tub with sushi in it. "I brought this for the road, you can have some."

"Me too!" Momo shouted, squeezing in between the Golden Pair to make a swipe at a couple of pieces of sushi.

"Idiot," Kaidoh muttered, glancing around for something to do while they waited; he hated to stand around being idle. And he hated that when he was stood still he noticed more that Inui was making notes.

Momoshiro appeared to have heard him. "What did you just call me?!" He spluttered around his food. Inui's furious scribbling continued.

"Forget it, Momo-senpai." Echizen said. "Just eat your sushi."

Momo looked at Echizen for a minute, before deciding to believe him, because food was more important.

"Tezuka, you're here too?" Taka said, noticing suddenly that their captain was stood to one side, acting as though he was not there at all.

"I am." He replied. "I was invited too."

"Yeah, does anyone know what we're invited to exactly?" Eiji asked.

"You don't know?" Oishi replied, worry creasing his forehead all of a sudden. "I thought you would have known of all of us."

"I don't know either," Inui replied to Tezuka's inquiring look.

"Does anyone know what's going on?"

"Ah, here comes Fuji now; he'll explain!" Oishi's voice held so much hope at times like that no-one could bear to remind him of the reality of things.

"You're all here," Fuji said warmly. "It's nice to see everyone on time for once."

"Fuji, what's going on?" Tezuka asked, arms folded across his chest and his eyes threatening to burn a hole in whatever he focused upon. Fuji seemed undeterred by it.

"Road trip!" Fuji smiled happily, gesturing. Everyone looked at one another, wondering who was going to be the one to bump up against Fuji and state the exceedingly obvious.

It was Tezuka; it was always Tezuka.

"Fuji..." He said, as slowly and calmly as he could. "That's a _boat_."

-


End file.
